


Snake's Bite

by Bloody_no_Kissu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Alya Salt, Day 22: Yandere/Tsundere AU, F/M, I have a beta!, Identity Reveal, Lila salt, Luka Couffaine Appreciation Month, Luka is not a good person in this, Salt, Yandere!Luka, chameleon salt fic, there is not an explicit death scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_no_Kissu/pseuds/Bloody_no_Kissu
Summary: Luka had given a the little liar many opportunities to leave Marinette alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for the Luka Couffaine Appreciation Month!!! for day 22: Yandere/Tsundere AU

Luka hummed quietly Marinette's song while he is working. A clear and sincere tone, full of love.

It was a good distraction to what he was doing, this part was always unpleasant and tedious.

Getting rid of the evidence was always boring to him.

He looked at the body in front of him. The girl's face was twisted in a painful grimace, her eyes empty of life that a few hours ago were full of fear and despair. Marks on her neck stood out in plain sight.

It had been fun, especially when he had asked her what she preferred.

_Poison? Constriction?_

She hadn't chosen any. A pity, that had been his last act of mercy towards the little liar.

He had given her many opportunities to leave Marinette alone.

 

* * *

 

The Italian girl was walking around the school, a big and satisfied smile on her face when Luka found her.

"Lila Rossi?" He calls her, trying to keep a friendly tone when all he wants to do is to tear the girl apart.

Lila turned around now with a sweet and innocent smile.

"Oh! You are Juleka's brother. Luka, right? "His voice was sickly sweet, to the point that he wants to vomit. "I'm happy to finally meet you and I'm sure Jagged would also be happy to meet-"

"Would you mind if we talked in a more private place?" He interrupted her, not wanting to listen to her lies.

The girl looked a little surprised, but she accepted anyway.

"Well? What do you need?" She asked, with the same sweet and innocent voice, when they were alone in one of the rooms.

But Luka could really hear the girl's heart.

It was a noisy and scandalous melody, desperate to attract attention, not caring about the other melodies that surrounded it.

Nor what melodies did she destroy.

So, he was straight to the point, not wanting to be around Lila more than necessary.

"I want you to leave Marinette alone"

The girl dropped her friendly mask, a glare of hatred in green eyes, but it only lasted a moment before the sweet smile returned to its place.

"What do you mean?" She asked, innocently tilting her head to one side, Luka had to admit, Lila was a good actress. "I know we don’t get along very well, but I do not-"

"Stop" He interrupted her again. "I know your lies, so don’t waste your breath"

The mask fell again, but she didn’t seem too concerned to put it back.

"So what? Would you lecture me like Adrien did? "He scoffed. "That I should not lie because it's wrong? As if I care. "

Luka raised an eyebrow at the new information, he didn’t know that Adrien had already confronted the girl. Although it does not matter, in the end that don’t change anything and apparently Adrien did not intend to keep trying.

Luka, on the other hand, came with all intentions to change the things.

"I don’t care if you lie to everyone, it's their problem to be foolish enough to believe you." She looked a little surprised at that, but before she could open her lying mouth again, he continued talking. "The only thing that matters to me is that I want you to leave Marinette alone"

Lila looked at him for a while, before returning to smile, but this time it was a cruel smile full of poison.

"Marinette looked for it." She spat, heading for the door. "She tried to confront me, a silly move, after all, I have all these idiots eating from my hand, anything she does will make her look worse"

She gave him a mocking look, apparently hoping that Luka would react with anger or outrage.

He just stared back without reacting. She frowned.

"You know, I can do the same with you"

She was still waiting for a reaction from him, Luka continued watching, impassive.

"You're a loner, you don’t have many friends. It would be easy for me to leave your name on the floor "

He still didn’t show any reaction. Lila seemed increasingly frustrated for Luka's amusement.

"You cannot do anything against me!" Finally, she broke, turning around and leaving the room with fury.

When the Italian's angry steps were lost down the hall, Luka smiled.

"I'll take that as a challenge"

* * *

A week had passed.

Luka was sitting on one of the benches in the schoolyard, his headphones on, singing softly, a big smile on his lips as he looked at the angry little crowd gathered.

Lila had kept her promise to put his name for the floor, during the following days, Luka had felt the judgmental glances and the whispers each time he walked through the corridors, most likely repeating whatever Lila had said about him.

Honestly, he wasn’t worried, if they were foolish enough to believe those stories, it was their problem.

The one that was worried was Marinette. Luka had had to stop her several times from confronting anyone who spoke pest of him, and although he was moved that she cared so much about him, he could not let her get in trouble.

Lila still controlled the network of rumors and a misstep could make Marinette's situation even worse.

But that didn’t matter now, Lila fall today.

Classes hadn’t started yet, but there were already several students, talking among themselves, checking their phones, for sure, a news page. On their faces you could see different degrees of anger and embarrassment

Somebody sat next to him, Luka didn’t have to turn around to know who they were.

Juleka saw the scene in front of her with a soft smile.

Juleka was aware of Lila's lies, the only reason she had stayed to listen at first was because Rose was excited by Lila's story’s, after all they seemed harmless.

But after a while, Juleka noticed how the lies were no longer harmless, as those lies sought to hurt Marinette ... and anyone who faced her.

So, she draws away of Lila, taking a clueless Rose with her.

When the class began to isolate Marinette, Juleka stayed with her along with Rose, since she did not believe that the horrible things that Lila said about Marinette were real, _"Everything must be a misunderstanding Marinette! Soon everything will become clear and we will all be friends again! "_

"I do not know exactly what you did, but everyone is ready to kill someone," Juleka muttered. "Especially Alya"

Luka looked at Alya. The redhead looked at her phone with a furious look. The smile widened a little when he saw her.

"Oh, I just decided to help the Ladyblog to advertise" laugh Luka. "So, I just shared the link of Lila's interview on some news blogs"

That was the only thing Luka needed to do, and done that, he just sat and enjoyed the show while he watches the internet dissect the video, lie for lie, leaving the credibility of the famous Ladyblog on the floor.

"Wow ... that was cruel Luka"

Yes, it was, but it was a small revenge against the Blogger for the way she abandoned Marinette, her best friend just for the promise of an interview with Ladybug.

He had been the one who had consoled Marinette when Alya deliberately ignored her. He had been the one who cleaned the tears every time the two girls had a fight because of the Italian.

Alya should be grateful that Luka was already satisfied with just ruining her blog.

It was surprisingly easy to expose Lila's lies.

Although not that they were so difficult to refute. The others were just too immersed in Lila's fantasy world to want to see the truth.

Alya looked furious, Nino confused and hurt, Adrien ...

The blonde looked at the scene with a frown, not happy with the situation.

"And, what are you going to do with Adrien?" Ask his sister.

Luka, realized, had yet to decide what to do with Adrien.

He remembers that at first, Luka was going to let Marinette chase him, Adrien made her happy and what Luka wanted most was that she was happy, even if it was not with him.

Adrien would not hurt her the way Luka could hurt her if he lost his control.

How wrong he was...

Every interaction that Marinette had with the model ended with her frustrated and hurt. All the effort to spend time together came from Marinette, Adrien did not seem to mind.

As much as Adrien sang his praises about how wonderful Marinette is, he did not seem to care enough to defend her.

"Sincerely, I still don’t know Jule"

Juleka looked like she was about to say something else but was interrupted by someone approaching them.

Just as if they had invoked him, Adrien Agreste was heading towards them.

"Does any of you know where Marinette is?"

Luka frowned, he did not like that tone at all.

"She must still be at home" Juleka, looked at her brother, putting a hand on his shoulder before looking back at the blonde. "Why?"

Adrien crossed his arms, with an annoyed look on his face.

"I need to talk to her" Luka really doesn’t like that tone.

"About what?" Luka pushed his sister's hand away, standing up, his blue eyes sending a cold, intimidating look at Adrien.

Luka was pleased to see Adrien take a step back, but as if he had realized what he did, the blond nails his feet on the ground facing the taller teenager.

"About what she did with Lila" Adrien found it difficult to hold Luka's cold gaze, Luka could feel his struggling to not look away. "Exposing her doesn’t help anyone, it only makes things worse ... Her lies were not harming anyone"

Luka had to count to ten in his head to avoid hitting Adrien.

He would not gain anything with that.

Marinette would not gain anything with that.

" _Ohh_ , and how do you know Marinette was the one who exposed her?"

Adrien finally looked away, unable to stand the ice look of the normally friendly Luka.

"Because she and I were the only ones who knew about Lila's lies"

Luka noticed how Alya and Nino approached them, apparently worried about what was happening. Luka's soft smile returned, only with a sharper edge.

"So, you knew that she was lying, and you didn’t say anything?"

Alya and Nino stopped in their tracks, both sharing a confused look at Luka's question, but before they could say anything, Adrien replied:

"Yes, I knew it, but exposing her would have been useless"

**"WHAT?!"**

Adrien leapt at Alya's scream of fury, turning around to see the redhead staring at him with murder in her eyes. Nino only had a hurt face when looking at his best friend.

"You knew it from the beginning!"

Luka, cleverly, backed away from a now paled Adrien when Alya approached.

In a curious way, who saved Adrien of the murderous look of Alya and the betrayed Nino, was the Italian who has just entered the campus.

She had a smile on her face, ready to greet everyone when she noticed the looks of her classmates.

They were not friendly looks, if Luka had to bet.

Before Lila could ask what was going on, Alix interrupted her, frowning and arms crossed, looking at the Italian as if it were a nasty insect.

"Everything you say is a lie, _Lie-la_?"

As if a door were opened all the students started yelling at the Italian.

"You never had tinnitus!"

"You made us carry your things as your slaves for your supposedly damaged wrist!"

"You never met all those actors, right?!"

"Your interview ruined my blog!"

The accusations came from all directions, while the students demanded answers to Lila's great lies, they began to remember the smallest ones or began to doubt everything that she once said.

Lila's green eyes stared in panic in all directions, looking for some way out of this situation when her eyes met Luka.

Luka had a big smile on his face, his blue eyes full of mockery at Lila's situation.

Too bad that his fun did not last long when a butterfly approached Lila to perch on her jacket.

Oh, he hadn’t thought about that ...

"It is better to run," Juleka whispered, seeing how the dark energy surround Lila.

Luka nodded, turning around, run away from the screams and the green mist that was trying to reach him.


	2. Chapter 2

Luka didn’t get very far when the mist reached him.

It was a kind of tentacle of green mist that clung to his ankle, trying to drag him to the center of the mist where, most likely, was Lila.

He clung tightly to the handrail of the stairs so as not to be dragged, screams could be heard from the center and Luka really didn’t want to know what was happening there.

The tentacle pulled harder on his leg, almost causing Luka to let go. He clutched the handrail more tightly with his hands, but still he did not know how much longer he could stand, the tentacle pulled harder and harder and from the corner of his eye he could see more coming.

A particularly strong pull was what managed to make him loose. The tentacles did not take long to pull him hard into the mist.

And they would have succeeded if it was not because at the last-minute Ladybug grabbed his hand.

"Luka!" She seemed in a panic trying to pull him away from the mist. The spotted heroine pulling hard on Luka, trying to free him somehow.

More and more tentacles of mist were clinging to his legs and were soon reaching his waist, and some were trying to reach Ladybug as well, but Ladybug didn’t seem to notice them.

Luka noticed.

"L-Ladybug, you have to let me go" If Ladybug was caught with him, there would be no one to stop Lila.

And Luka was sure that her next target is going to be Marinette.

The heroine looked confused for a second before she shook her head with determination.

"I'm not going to let you go!" Ladybug pulled him harder, her bright blue eyes, so strangely familiar, didn’t turn away from Luka's.

Luka wanted to argue, insist that Ladybug should concentrate on defeating the Akuma, he would be fine after the miraculous cure, that would not let Lila come near Marinette.

But Ladybug's resolution to save him was firm, and Luka had the impression that nothing would change her mind, and those blue eyes were too much like Marinette's.

But before he could continue with that line of thought the tentacles pulled hard, throwing both of them to the ground.

If it had not been for Chat Noir who arrived at the right time, beating and cutting the tentacles of fog with his baton, those who still clung to Luka were extinguished as if they had never existed.

"My Lady!" Chat Noir stood in battle position in front of them, preventing the fog from approaching.

"Chat, I'll take Luka to a safe place!" Quickly, Ladybug got up, grabbed Luka, who was still recovering, in her arms and with help from her yo-yo took them both to the second floor and then to an empty room.

"Well, here you will be safe until we take care of the Akuma" Ladybug said smiling, Luka felt again the feeling of familiarity towards Ladybug.

The spotted heroine approached one of the windows, seeing how the mist was covering the central area of the schoolyard.

"Do you know who the Akuma is?" Ladybug wrinkled her nose as she watched the Akuma, most likely already planning a strategy.

"Lila Rossi" he answered absently, staring at Ladybug. He could not shake the feeling that he should recognize her. "The Akuma is in her jacket"

Remember that when he was transformed into Silencer, he had the same feeling when he was close to Ladybug when he was saved, but she was gone before solving the mystery and then his mind had focused on Marinette and the band again.

"Lila? Again?" Luka nodded, Ladybug let out a snarl, massaging the bridge of her nose in exasperation before letting out a weary sigh. "I suppose Adrien was right that exposing her would make her an Akuma again," she whispered tiredly.

Luka frowned at Adrien's name.

"She would get akumatized sooner or later" Ladybug was startled at his hard tone of voice, looking at him with surprise. "If she is going to be akumatized by things like exposing her lies, it's worth it"

"But she'll end up hurting peo-"

**"She was already hurting people!"**

Ladybug takes a step back from the shout of Luka, he is surprised for a moment, before continuing talking.

"She was already hurting people ... she was hurting her." The blue haired boy took a breath to calm down. "Lila was hurting Marinette and the only person who could do anything was not doing anything for fear of hurting that liar's feelings."

Ladybug was still looking at him in surprise, but Luka almost did not notice, just kept talking.

"You know how hard it is to watch someone you love suffer? See her lose her joy? To hear her beautiful song shattered only by the lies of a spoiled brat?" Luka sighed, his gaze now on the floor and his hands in angry fists. "And also, that a child who knows nothing about the world tells her that she is not hurting anyone... as if Marinette was not suffering, as if she were _nobody_..."

Ladybug looked at him with bright eyes, but Luka did not notice.

"I could not stay without doing anything, I want Marinette to be happy, that's all-"

Ladybug kissed him, a chaste and quick kiss on the lips, light and soft as the flutter of a butterfly.

She walked away with a smile on her lips, her eyes shining full of affection. Upon seeing her, Luka felt that all her answers were answered, that the mist of his mind that prevented him from connecting the dots dissolved into nothingness.

"Thanks Luka"

_Oh_

"Ma-Marinette?"

Ladybug-Marinette looked at him without understanding for a moment until she realized that she was still wearing the mask. She pulled away from him one leap, waving her hands in front of herself, clearly panicking.

_Yep, it's Marinette._

"M-M-Marinette? I'm not Marinette! "

"Marinette"

"I-Is it a friend of yours? Hahaha"

“Marinette”

“I do not know anyone with that name!”

"Marinette, stop"

Marinette collapsed, bringing both hands to her face with a pitiful moan.

"How did you know?" She asked, her face still buried in her hands.

Luka approached her slowly, gently taking her hands away from her face so he could see her.

"I think it was the kiss" Luka half joked, giving her a smile, hoping to calm her down.

It worked for a second, where she smiled back before turning serious.

"You cannot tell anyone"

"I will take this secret to my grave," he answered truthfully.

Marinette smiled again and it looked like she was going to say something else when a scream, too much like a cat's scream, came from the yard.

"I have to help Chat" Ladybug went to the door, before leaving she turned to look at him, smiling. "Wait here, ok?"

Luka nodded, watching her go to battle.

Luckily it was not a long or very difficult one, with the Lucky Charm that ended up being a big fan that managed to get rid of the mist so that Chat Noir managed to destroy the jacket and release the Akuma.

Luka watched from the classroom window as Ladybug purified the corrupted butterfly and invoked the Miraculous Cure.

Lila was on the patio floor, her face in a dark notch, before walking away and leaving the school with hurried footsteps, Luka smiled at that.

The two heroes went in separate ways and Luka waited for her in the classroom, listening to footsteps approaching.

Marinette opened the door hurriedly, looking with a nervous smile at Luka.

"I guess it's better that we have a talk"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked it!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much to CobraOnTheCob for beta this chapter!  
> [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobraOnTheCob/pseuds/CobraOnTheCob)

"Were you reached by the mist?”

Luka looked up from his phone to see her sister on the other side of their bedroom, who was on her phone like he was, most likely talking to Rose before going to sleep.

"No, Ladybug saved me before it dragged me in," he looked back at his phone to see that Marinette had sent him a picture, some new designs for the band. "Why?"

"Her power made people reveal their secrets."

Again, he looks up to look at his sister, this time a little alarmed.

"It didn’t reach you, right?"

"Nop, Rose and I managed to hide in the bathroom," she answered quietly, laughing at whatever the lovely blonde girl had sent her.

Luka sighed in relief.

Another message from Marinette, this time wishing him good night, Luka smiled, sending her sweet dreams.

"And there's your silly love smile..."

Luka, like a good and mature older brother, stuck out his tongue to his sister. Juleka laughed.

"Really, you should invite her on a date or something, she wouldn’t tell you not to," Juleka left her phone on the bedside table, settling down on her blankets.

"Ehhhh... about that..."

The goth girl saw how her brother's silly smile was accompanied with a soft blush, even looking at his phone.

"Don’t tell me..." a smile formed on Juleka's face. "You invited Marinette to a date!"

"Well... we had a talk..."

"Ohhh, _a talk"_

"Not the kind of _talk_ you always have with Rose," He turned around, ignoring his sister who asked for details. "And she was the one that invited me to hang out on Friday... I honestly don’t know if it counted as a date..."

To tell the truth, the talk he had with Marinette was nothing of what his sister imagined, mostly because they talked about Marinette's secret identity as Ladybug, about the little creature named Tikki who gave her powers and how Luka should keep everything in secret, Luka had sworn not to tell anyone.

Luka could also help cover her when she needed it.

Luka knew something about Marinette that nobody else knew.

Marinette had kissed him...

He had got rid of Lila's annoyance and Marinette had kissed him, even with all the Akuma, it had been a wonderful day.

He couldn’t stop smiling.

 

* * *

 

Luka was humming in the moment he walks into the bakery the Friday.

Things had improved at school in the three days since Lila's lies were exposed.

The one who was once the most popular girl in the school walked alone through the school being avoided by others.

Wherever she was, she was greeted with looks of suspicion and disdain, everything she said was put in doubt.

According to what Luka had heard, she would also have to take recovery classes for her absences so as not to repeat the year, although it was also said that they had already decided that Lila would repeat a year, the network of rumors still could not agree about that.

But Lila was no longer a concern, he doubted that she would do anything against Marinette now that she had no one to back her up.

"Oh! Luka, hello! How have you been dear?" Sabine greeted him with enthusiasm when she finished attending one of the clients, Luka smiled at the woman.

"I've been fine, thank you," Luka replied, looking at the kitchens where Tom was busy decorating some cakes, when the big man saw him, he greeted him with a smile before returning to his work. "Is Marinette up?"

With a smile (and a tray full of cakes and cookies) she let him into the house, saying that Marinette was in her room and joking that he left the trapdoor open, with a little blush on his cheeks Luka nodded.

Marinette had been happier, she smiled again as before Lila arrived, her beautiful blue eyes shone again, and the song of her heart sang of joy for the great happiness of Luka.

Yes, things are getting better.

"Ma-Ma-Marinette," he calls her, knocked the trapdoor gently. Luka hear some hasty steps and a drawer closing tightly from the other side.

When Marinette opened the trap door, Luka noticed two things:

One, Marinette looked a little nervous, as if wanting to hide something.

And two, her eyes were red and swollen as if she were crying.

"Luka," Giving him a smile let him in her room, the little kwami was leaning on her shoulder, blue eyes worried about her chosen.

Luka entered silently, scanning the entire room looking for the reason for the tears of the girl he loved.

Everything seemed to be in order in Luka's eyes, until they settled on a single sheet of paper on the floor next to the desk.

"Marinette… What happened?" When the girl didn’t answer, Luka went to the desk, leaving the tray of cakes in this and then pick up the sheet of paper.

It was the design she had shown him the other day, only that it was completely stained with black ink.

Luka turned to look at her, his eyes full of concern wanting to know what happened, Marinette looked away biting her lips, Tikki gave her a light pat on the cheek, encouraging her.

"No one has proof of who did it" Marinette answered the silent question, standing next to him, opened the drawer of the desk where her sketchbook was, only that, like the lonely sheet of paper, the pink cover was stained with black ink. "But we all know who it was…"

_Lila Rossi, of course it would be her..._

The boy took the sketchbook carefully, opening it, not only was it completely stained, but some designs were cut and torn apart.

"No one did anything? Teachers? Director?"

"She was careful…without evidence they couldn’t punish her," Marinette sat down with a tired sigh in her chasie.

She was defeated, her song was a sad and worn tone, one that Luka thought he would no longer hear, and it hurt his heart to see her like that again.

Luka wanted to find Lila and do the same thing she did to Marinette's notebook, he wanted to make her pay for every tear that Marinette shed, he wanted to see her sinking in the Seine to never return, he wanted…

He forced himself to breathe and calm down, Lila was not important, Marinette was, and she needed him at this moment, later he would decide what to do with Lila.

Luka leave the sketchbook on the desk next to the tray of cakes to sit next to the sad girl, opening his arms in a silent invitation for a hug that Marinette accepted almost immediately.

"Why she still doing this?" Marinette's voice was a broken whisper against Luka's shoulder letting out more tears. "I thought that when the truth was discovered she would leave me alone…so, why? What did I do?"

"There are people who only enjoy hurting others, Marinette, and Lila is one of the worst," Tikki also settled into the hug shared by the two teenagers, snuggling against Marinette's neck. "You didn’t do anything bad, you just tried to protect others from her lies."

"Tikki is right Marinette, you did not do anything wrong," Luka assured her, gently stroking her hair, offering comfort in any way he could. "And whoever tells you otherwise is as bad as Lila."

Marinette was silent at that, she was still crying, but it seemed that she was already calming down.

Luka continued to stroke her hair, softly humming a song. After a while Marinette joined him.

"How do you feel?" After a while, they both separated a little, Luka wiped the trail of tears from her cheeks delicately with his hand, smiled slightly when Marinette leaned on his touch.

"A little better… I… I just did not know what to do…" Marinette leaned back against Luka's shoulder, who happily embraced her again. "I did not know if I should say something… I thought that everybody could say I was just getting attention… I… I was afraid to ask for help…"

The guitarist hugged her tightly to her words, hating that Marinette had to go through that, that she was so insecure. Lila was no longer supposed to hurt Marinette.

Lila had already lost, now she was just begging for Luka to make her miserable.

"Ma-Ma-Marinette," Luka pulled back a little from the hug so he could look into the eyes of the pigtailed girl in his arms, hoping to convey to her all the love and affection he felt for her. "You can ask for help whenever you want, no matter what time it is or what I'm doing, I'll go right away."

Taking a little courage, Luka kissed her lips, a quick and chaste kiss that made her blush to the great joy of the blue haired boy at not being rejected.

"You are a wonderful girl Marinette," he leaned against her forehead, never taking her eyes off the baby blue ones. "Lila is just jealous that no matter what she does, she can never be as wonderful and amazing as you are."

Marinette laughed, her smile returning to her lips and her eyes shining again.

Her song was cheerful and bright again.

"Thanks for being at my side, Luka."

"There is nothing in this world that makes me separate from you, Marinette."

Marinette laughed again, approaching to share a kiss with Luka again.

 

* * *

 

"You really don’t learn."

Lila jump to the sound of his voice, dropping the small pink case that she had taken out of marinette's locker to the ground, turning around only to find the cool look of the blue-haired guitarist.

Lila held his gaze, Luka had to give credit to the little liar, she was still haughty and proud, not hesitating at any time. "I honestly do not understand why you keep doing this, you've already lost."

"What I lost?" Lila laughed, lifting her right foot, stomping on the small case. "No, I haven’t lost. I lost in the moment I give up" With a half-smile, she approached Luka by thrusting her finger hard into his chest. "But thanks to you I have nothing to lose or worry about."

Luka saw red.

Quick as a snake, Luka grabbed the girl's wrist, pulling her away from him. Lila's eyes widened with surprise and alarm.

"You're really making me lose patience."

Lila tried to release her wrist from Luka's grip, but it was a futile effort, the guitarist's grip was firm.

"Do you think you have nothing to lose? That you are already in the lowest?" Luka scoffed, laughing, it was not a kind laugh, it was a cruel laugh that even gave Lila shivers. "Everyone knows you're a liar, but you know, with a few comments here and there, the rumors will be worse, and your reputation will be even worse than it is…"

Luka's eyes locked on the Italian's, the blue eyes shone full of poison and cold anger.

"But you already know how it works, is not it? That's what you did with Marinette, after all. "

Luka released her wrist, his cold gaze fixed on Lila, who now looked a little scared.

"I'll tell you one more time, leave Marinette alone or I'll make your life _hell._ "

Lila reassembled a bit, frowning in a look full of hate turned around leaving the locker room. Luka noted with amusement that she was shaking.

With a sigh, Luka reached down to pick up the case, opening it. A mirror and some makeup was broken.

Maybe he could give Marinette some new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next chapter...  
> -the rumors circulate around the school thanks to Luka  
> -a cute lukanette date  
> -and what everyone expected, "the reason"

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to have the second part on day 22, If there is an error don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
